As shown in Patent Document 1, a physical quantity sensor that includes a sensor chip and a sealing member is known. The sensor chip includes a sensing portion that outputs a sensing signal based on a physical quantity. The sealing member supports the sensor chip as a cantilever, such that a part of the sensor chip is sealed by the sealing member and the sensing portion is exposed from the sealing member.